


Annabeth - Flaws

by JustALilSnail



Series: 1000 Ways to Tell the Stoll Brothers Apart and I Can Name You One [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 3rd person, A little bit of angst, Annabeth POV, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALilSnail/pseuds/JustALilSnail
Summary: Oof, but sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice making this into a series. On one hand, I can add as many tags as I want without making it scary long. On the other hand... can they really be considered independent oneshot anymore? Like... some of these shorts are starting to connect. And when I post short chapters like these? I feel like I'm cheating.





	Annabeth - Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, but sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice making this into a series. On one hand, I can add as many tags as I want without making it scary long. On the other hand... can they really be considered independent oneshot anymore? Like... some of these shorts are starting to connect. And when I post short chapters like these? I feel like I'm cheating.

 

# Annabeth — Flaws

Post last chapter

From the shabby window they crouch beside, Annabeth watches Connor, unabashed and unhidden.

Why should she hide?

He’s in the wrong. There’s nothing for her to be ashamed of. And maybe Connor knows this too. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t question her, doesn’t even glance at her.

So she says, “Forgiveness is a virtue.”

And Connor replies without hesitating, “That’s Travis’s thing. Not mine.”

She watches him peeks through the window, watches him smirks when Chris walks with Travis to the bed, watches his unchanging expression when Travis declares Chris to be clear, and watches him grin maniacally as the drawer exploded.

“You’re too cruel,” she says.

And Connor finally looks at her and she could see his sunken eyes, his slightly trembling hands, his barely conceived — she blinks and Connor’s back to himself. Together. Assured. Composed.

“This isn’t good for you,” she says softly before he could say anything.

Connor turns back to the window. “It makes me feel better. Besides they deserved it.”

It’s true Connor only acts out to those who wronged him, Travis, or his friends.

But it’s not healthy.

Seeking vengeance, never letting go, forever bitter…

It reminds her of Luke.  

Then Clarisse kicks their door down and Annabeth watches Connor’s eyes go from smug happiness to wild panic all in one second. He books it for the front door and Annabeth is left watching his departing back.

“Clarisse, what the heck man! We have a strict no cursing policy! You’re fixing our door or I’m telling Chiron.”

Travis and Connor.

Lenient and Merciless.

They swing too wildly to the extremes.

But she supposes as long as they have each other, they’re balanced.


End file.
